Entropy
by xangelxD
Summary: He was everything she wanted in a man. She was his addiction. Being together was never so hard and being happy was just so far away. [ hints of 1xR. Violence.Lang ]


**Entropy**

By xangelxD

AU. 1xR. Violence. Lang. Angst.

Note: This is just an idea. Inspired by the best friend, though its not based on her experience only inspired.

No ownage.

Chapter 1: Bring on the Night

Someone once told me…

Love is the only thing that can give you faith…

To tell you the truth, I never could figure what that meant. Looking back, after everything that has happened, I'd like to say that I wish I could have strangled the person who told me that. Not because it's stupid or anything. In fact, I don't know what love is but what I do know what love could be. I tried so hard. So very hard. I stayed. I stayed for a very long time. In all that time, all I know is that many things will make you stay but I also realized how far it will take you and how dark it will keep you.

Love is the only thing that can give you faith.

I _really_ wish I never heard those words.

---

If you asked anyone on campus who was the two people most in love, best couple, the two people that fit so prefect together they'd all give you the same answer. From the freshman to the seniors, they all just KNEW.

And who was it, you may ask?

"Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy! Get your butts over here NOW!" came the loud shout of one very handsome young man with a long braid. A young woman with long blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes dragged long a lanky dark haired man. Giggling and complaining could be heard within miles.

"Hey Duo! Ready to take him off my hands?" Grinning widely, Relena gave Heero a playful shove. Grumbling something about psychotic women with obsessions of cartoons, Heero glared at his girlfriend before stepping to stand by Duo.

"Your not actually mad right!" asked a giggling Relena. Glaring at her once again, Heero turned his back to her. Absolutely refusing to acknowledge her presence.

"It's not my fault that I taped over Aladdin. You just said to grab any tape!" she exclaimed very loudly causing several people passing by to stare.

"You taped over his Aladdin?" asked a shocked Duo. "He kicked me for even touching it and all you're getting is the silent treatment! Wow, Lena. We see who he loves MORE!"

Heero who had chosen to ignore his girlfriend and now his BEST friend, wasn't getting any happier. For one, both of them had gotten into a full blown conversation concerning his unhealthy liking for Disney movies. Which to tell you the truth wasn't a big deal. I mean can you really deny any cartoon that lets people burst into song and dance? I think NOT. Seeing as how they had been discussing this for about 10 minutes now, Heero decided to put a stop to this. For to his dismay, Trowa and Catherine had joined in their discussion. He really needed new and better friends. Soon.

"I said any tape from the DEN! Not my room! It is NOT weird to like Disney movies! Aladdin is a GREAT movie! It's a CLASSIC STORY AND I LIKED IT A LOT OKAY!" Heero knew his face was probably red by now. He really hated yelling.

Grumbling once again about idiotic friends, he walked away as laughter filled the air behind him. He really new friends or he needed to hide his Disney movies better.

---

Relena Peacecraft waved as her friends walked away. Smiling, she turned and walked quickly away from campus. Rushing down many blocks, she waved as she approached a devastatingly handsome man in front of a coffee shop. A wide grin broke out on her face as she was wrapped in a bear hug. To everyone on the street, they two seemed perfect as they walked. Straight out of a fairytale. Like some long lost prince and princess. They just had that feel about them.

"So did you miss me?" Relena tilted her head and stuck her tongue out.

"Not at ALL." He laughed for a moment before turning somber.

"How's your boyfriend?" Not looking at him, Relena walked ahead a few steps. They had wandered to some park. Not looking back she paused and watched the children run and play before making her way to a large fountain in the middle of the park. She stood there, looking at the water spraying up and about. She looked at how the sun played on the droplets and how the coins shimmered of secret wishes in the bottom.

"Relena?"

"He loves me. He does. I know it and I can _feel_ it. He's faithful and stuff. When I'm with him, it's like nothing in the world. I'm sad, happy, angry and hopeful all at the same time. He's a good person despite his really horrible temper…."

"And?"

"You know on our first anniversary he took me on hot air balloon? It was so much fun!"

"Relena, tell me what else" Still without looking at him, she fingered a coin from her pocket. Ever so slowly she threw the coin in with the other wishes that littered the fountain.

"Everyone tells me how lucky I am. Like jackpot lucky. He's like no one in the world. I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like him in my life……But the thing is……

"Lena?"

….

……

…….

"I don't love him."

---

Gets better I promise!


End file.
